List of Dora the Explorer episodes
The following is an episode list for the Nickelodeon animated television series Dora the Explorer. The show debuted on August 14, 2000 and airs on Nickelodeon's sister channel, Nick Jr., and Nickelodeon's preschool block, Nick Jr. (now Nick Play Date), and has also aired on Comcast's On Demand and CBS. Season 1 #The Big Red Chicken August 14, 2000 #Lost and Found August 15, 2000 #Hic-Boom-Ohhh August 16, 2000 #Beaches August 17, 2000 #We All Scream for Ice Cream August 18, 2000 #Choo Choo August 21, 2000 #Treasure Island August 22, 2000 #Three Lil' Piggies August 23, 2000 #The Big River August 24, 2000 #The Berry Hunt August 25, 2000 #Wizzle Wishes August 28, 2000 #Grandma's House August 29, 2000 #Surprise! August 30, 2000 #Sticky Tape August 31, 2000 #Bouncing Ball September 1, 2000 #Backpack September 25, 2000 #Bugga Bugga October 10, 2000 #Fish Out of Water October 23, 2000 #Little Star January 22, 2001 #Dora Saves the Prince February 5, 2001 #El Coqui May 2, 2001 #The Chocolate Tree May 3, 2001 #To the Treehouse May 4, 2001 #Te Amo October 1, 2001 #Pablo's Flute October 8, 2001 #Call Me, Mr. Riddles October 15, 2001 Season 2 #27 The Big Storm March 11, 2002 #28 The Magic Stick March 12, 2002 #29 The Missing Peice March 18, 2002 #30 Rojo the Fire Truck March 19, 2002 #31 Lost Squeaky March 25, 2002 #32 Doctor Dora March 26, 2002 #33 The Golden Express April 1, 2002 #34 El Dia De Las Madres May 8, 2002 #35 Lost Map September 16, 2002 #36 Pinto the Pony Express September 18, 2002 #37 The Big Piñata September 19, 2002 #38 The Happy Old Troll September 20, 2002 #39 Super Map October 21, 2002 #40 Click November 5, 2002 #41 !Rapido Tico! November 18, 2002 #42 A Present for Santa (Christmas Special) December 12, 2002 #43 A Letter for Swiper January 20, 2003 #44 Dora La Muisco January 27, 2003 #45 Egg Hunt April 20, 2003 #46 Super Spies April 24, 2003 #47 To the Monkey Bars April 28, 2003 #48 Hide and Go Seek May 5, 2003 #49 School Pet May 12, 2003 #50 Quack Quack May 19, 2003 #51 Whose Birthday is It? May 26, 2003 #52 The Lost City June 3, 2003 #53 Leon the Circus Lion July 14, 2003 Season 3 #54 Dora Has a Little Lamb October 6, 2003 #55 Meet Diego! October 7, 2003 #56 Stuck Truck Octobed 8, 2003 #57 Roberto the Robot October 9, 2003 #58 The Big Potato October 10, 2003 #59 Rescue Rescue Rescue October 13, 2003 #60 Save the Puppies October 14, 2003 #61 Por Favor October 15, 2003 #62 What Happens Next? October 16, 2003 #63 The Fix it Machine October 17, 2003 #64 Baby Dino October 22, 2003 #65 Baseball Boots October 23, 2003 #66 Boots' Special Day October 24, 2003 #67 To the South Pole October 24, 2003 #68 Journey to the Purple Planet October 24, 2003 #69 Boo! October 29, 2003 #70 Dora Saves the Game November 11, 2003 #71 Pirate Adventure (1) January 27, 2004 #72 Pirate Adventure (2) January 27, 2004 #73 The Super Silly Fiesta April 12, 2004 #74 Boots' Cuddly Adventure April 19, 2004 #75 Jobs Day April 20, 2004 #75 Louder April 21, 2004 #77 ABC Animals April 22, 2004 #78 Fairytale Adventure (1) September 24, 2004 #79 Fairytale Adventure (2) September 24, 2004 Season 4 #80 Daisy La Quincenera October 1, 2004 #81 Star Catcher October 6, 2004 #82 La Maestra De Musica November 22, 2004 #83 The Shy Rainbow January 11, 2005 #84 Swiper the Explorer January 22, 2005 #85 Star Mountain February 22, 2005 #86 Big Sister Dora March 21, 2005 #87 Super Babies March 28, 2005 #88 Catch the Babies April 4, 2005 #89 Dora's Got a Puppy May 16, 2005 #90 We're the Best Team Ever May 20, 2005 #91 Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine (Undercover Dora) July 23, 2005 #92 Dora and Diego to the Rescue September 6, 2005 #93 A Crown for King Jaun El Bobo October 3, 2005 #94 The Mixed Up Seasons October 5, 2005 #95 Best Friends October 6, 2005 #96 Dance to the Rescue (1) November 11, 2005 #97 Dance to the Rescue (2) November 11, 2005 #98 Save Diego January 23, 2006 #99 Dora's First Trip April 7, 2006 #100 Baby Jaguar's Roar June 2, 2006 #101 Boots to the Rescue November 6, 2006 #102 World Adventure (1) November 16, 2006 #103 World Adventure (2) November 16, 2006 #104 Baby Crab June 25, 2007 #105 Dora Saves the Mermaids (1) August 20, 2007 #106 Dora Saves the Mermaids (2) August 20, 2007 Season 5 #107 First Day of School September 7, 2008 #108 The Backpack Parade September 15, 2008 #109 Benny's Big Race September 16, 2008 #110 Isa's Unicorn Flowers September 17, 2008 #111 Dora's Jack in the Box September 18, 2008 #112 Bark Bark to Play Park September 25, 2008 #113 Dora Saves the Snow Princess November 3, 2008 #114 The Mayan Adventure November 17, 2008 #115 Bouncy Boots November 18, 2008 #116 The Big Red Chicken's Magic Show November 19, 2008 #117 Dora Saves Three Kings Day January 6, 2009 #118 Benny's Treasure January 19, 2009 #119 Dora Saves the Three Little Pigs June 5, 2009 #120 Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom November 1, 2009 #121 The Super Babies Dream Adventure November 30, 2009 #122 Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure December 6, 2009 #123 Dora Helps the Birthday Wizzle January 21, 2010 #124 Pirate Treasure Hunt January 22, 2010 #125 Boots' Birthday Wish February 11, 2010 #126 Dora's Big Birthday Adventure August 15, 2010 Season 6 #127 Dora's Pegasus Adventure November 5, 2010 #128 Happy Birthday Super Babies November 15, 2010 #129 Dora's Hair Rising Adventure November 16, 2010 #130 Baby Winky Comes Home November 17, 2010 #131 The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married February 14, 2011 #132 Dora's Ballet Adventure March 14, 2011 #133 Dora's Dance Show March 14, 2011 #134 Boots' First Bike April 8, 2011 #135 Vacaciones May 20, 2011 #136 Dora in Troll Land July 1, 2011 #137 Pepe's School Day Adventure September 9, 2011 #138 The Tale of Unicorn King October 17, 2011 #139 Halloween Parade October 24, 2011 #140 Dora Saves King Unicornio November 20, 2011 #141 The Secret of Atlantis November 20, 2011 #142 Dora and Diego Save Atlantis January 30, 2012 #143 The Big Red Chicken's Magic Wand January 31, 2012 #144 Swiper's Favorite Things February 1, 2012 #145 A Ribbon for Pinto February 2, 2012 #146 Dora's Knighthood Adventure February 3, 2012 Season 7 #147 Dora's Easter Adventure April 2, 2012 #148 Dia de Los Padres June 22, 2012 #149 Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom July 10, 2012 #150 Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure August 13, 2012 #151 School Science Fair September 7, 2012 #152 Dora's Moonlight Adventure September 14, 2012 #153 Perrito's Big Surprise October 15, 2012 #154 Dora and Diego's Amazing Animal Circus October 16, 2012 #155 Benny the Castaway October 17, 2012 #156 Baby Bongo's First Music Show October 18, 2012 #157 Royal Rescue (1) November 5, 2012 #158 Royal Rescue (2) November 5, 2012 #159 Vamos a Pintar! November 13, 2012 #160 Check Up Day November 14, 2012 #161 Little Map November 15, 2012 #162 Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade November 19, 2012 #163 Book Explorers November 26, 2012 #164 Dora Rocks! January 14, 2013 #165 The Butterfly Ball January 16, 2013 #166 Dora Saves Fairytale Land January 18, 2013 Category:Lists of television series episodes